The Eight Gaves
by Tigerz101
Summary: Dragon Force. Only a few have been able to achieve this power. Taught by the dragons themselves, the Draconian people face a deadly civil war between those who want to enslave their people, and those who wish to live peacefully. The Eight Gaves were the leaders of all dragons, but separated, leaving the world in ruin. Now its up to Natsu to stop it, but he needs help. He needs Her.
1. Chapter 1

**~THE EIGHT GAVES~**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

He could see their bodies trembling. Their chests just barely heaving as they stood before him, and their eyes narrowed into slits with a fierce determination that settled uncomfortably in their stomachs. They were scared, but refused to cower away.

Two men stood before another, and the pit of nerves that swam in their guts only kicked up to speed as they saw him crouch low, fisting his knuckles till they turned white and a fire bursting in his deep jade eyes.

"Begin."

At the sound of the simple word, he launched forward in a flash of an eye towards the two men, lifting off the ground to inhuman heights. The two men separated and braced themselves, just barely able to dodge the attack unscathed.

The man with jade eyes landed with a loud _crack_, his fist embedded in the dusty stone that made up the square of the area surrounding him. He knelt in a crater and whirled around to the two men, his eyes growing fierce. The men started the Pavilion Offense and bolted towards him with their hands raised. The man with jade eyes easily dodged, tumbling into the dirt to swipe the feet out from one, and suckerpunch the other.

The one lost his footing. He gasped deeply and toppled over, smashing his head into the stone and yelping of pain. The other gasped as well, he could feel the crude knuckles buried into his gut like a knife into butter. He couldn't breathe.

A wave a heat caught their attention. They could feel it growing hotter and hotter until it came to a blistering temperature. The man with jade eyes had set himself to fire.

A feral growl flew up from his throat. He could feel his lungs burning. He sucked in a breath and opened his jaw wide, letting out a sea of flames to wash away the men. Fire spilt from his lips like a never ending explosion. He heard the men screaming, and for a second his heart had jumped up into his throat.

He decided to rest. He closed his mouth, the flames lifting up into the sky and disappearing into the hot air as he licked his lips, settling the burning sensation in his chest. The men groaned on the ground, clutching their stomachs and rolling around.

The man with jade eyes sighed. He turned, his eyes wandering around the gates that surrounded him in the arena, until he stopped at the piercing eyes of two men.

One was small. An elder among the people with thick, gray hair and a bushy mustache that sat on his lip snugly. He was no more than 5'0. His eyes, once as blue as the sky had now dimmed with age, into a foggy glass color. The man next to him was anything but. He was large, 6'2 and shoulders as broad and wide as the ocean. He was muscular and buff, and generally frightening to glance at. His hair was bright blonde and wild, and his blue eyes were dull, showing no character except for the scar crossing his right one, ironically shaped similarly to a lightning bolt.

They sat in the box seats, high up in a watchtower that looked over the entire training facility with ease. The old man gazed down to the man with jade eyes with a conflicted look, but not necessarily a happy one. The burly man always made it a chore to try and read his expression, so no one ever tried.

No one said anything, only the sounds of groaning and dirt scraping against the boots of the injured men made their way across their ears. The old man stared deeply at the young winner, and he was bold enough to hold it. The old man finally snorted out of his nose and fell back into his chair.

"Again."

The man with jade eyes nearly blew up. "What?"

The burly man narrowed his eyes at the winner, his lips twisting into an offended scowl, "He said _again_."

"I know what he said!" He snapped, approaching the two as far as he could, "Gramps-"

"This time with more heart." The old man cut him off.

The winner shut his mouth into a tight line and clenched his fists by his side with a look of wearing patience, "I've already done this set five times, I'm ready for the next lesson."

"No." The burly man said, his voice deep and gruff, "You aren't ready. Do it again."

"I _am_ ready! Did you not just see me? Those two couldn't even land a hit, what else am I doing wrong!" The winner blurted angrily, glaring up to the men.

"Don't raise your voice at me boy." The old man threatened.

"I've been over this already, there is nothing I'm doing wrong here, you're just wasting all of our time!"

"_Natsu!_" The old man boomed, silencing the young man in his place. "You will do as I say, boy. And if we say that you are not ready, then you are not. We are not doing this because we like too Natsu, we need to get this right."

Natsu stared at the men desperately. He had nothing to say, so he kept his mouth shut with tight lips, but his eyes spoke that he would not rest.

"Now again. This time differently. Bring your fire from deep within yourself, not just from your lungs. Connect with your power, don't just use it."

"That's what I've been _doing_." Natsu seethed, narrowing his eyes at the two, "This is such bullshit."

"You need to learn Natsu." The burly man commented, glowering down to him, "You are strong. You know that, I know that. But you're still growing. As you progress Natsu you need to balance yourself and your power between rage and calamity. Or else the result is fatal."

Natsu only rolled his eyes at the man. He turned on his heel, waving a hand at the two and declared he was taking a break, which everyone knew meant he wasn't coming back. The men sitting atop the tower watched as he left quietly and disappeared into the routes in the forest.

The old man looked over to his grandson, sharing a similar look, along with similar thoughts. "Ah Laxus, why must we always get the stubborn ones?"

The burly man sighed heavily and growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Because, the stubborn ones always know the way to the path. Even without a light."

The old man agreed reluctantly, wanting to slouch in his seat but resisted. "He's an ignorant one."

Laxus hummed, "But he wants this the most." He felt his grandfathers foggy eyes wander over to him and shook his head, "He can do this. But if that stupid idiot would just slow down and _think_ for once, maybe he would understand."

The old man gazed back out to the rows of arenas, covered in slabs of sandstone and dirt, "Unless he can grasp that brute strength isn't everything, I don't think he'll ever be able to use Dragon Force."

Laxus looked over to him quickly, almost startled by his remark, but covered himself. His grandfather stared back at him and read his eyes, then looked away. Laxus kept his gaze though, certain thoughts rummaging through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>~THE EIGHT GAVES~<strong>

.

.

"Natsu. Sir Makarov would like to see you. Now."

Natsu sighed, glancing from the plate he had _just_ set down and up to a man he didn't know, or care about. He leaned back in his seat and bore his eyes into his.

"Gramps? Why?" He asked, still feeling a little pissed from earlier that day.

"I don't know. He just asked for you, he said it was urgent." The guard explained.

Natsu rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat before lazily getting to his feet.

"He's in the lower wing-"

"Yeah yeah, Council office I know. Thanks." Natsu waved him off, starting off.

Makarov Dreyer was the Special Forces general. He was amongst one of the highest ranks of the kingdom, and ultimately owned one of the most powerful magics Natsu has ever seen. He was small, but anyone knew he was never a man to trifle with.

Only a select few are nominated into the Special Forces from the original armies. Natsu was one of them. His prestige of strength and power caught Makarov's eye from the first moment he saw the boy. He's known him since he was a little rugrat, running around half naked with fire spewing from his lips like a fountain. The two, although constantly bickering like earlier that day showed, cared for each other like family. They had great mutual fondness for each other.

Natsu entered the lower wing of the kingdoms grand palace. He arrived to Makarov's study and knocked loudly on the wooden door, entering once hearing a low grunt from behind it. The old man sat behind a desk, nearly up to the scraggly hairs on his head in old scrolls and books.

"Natsu," He greeted, motioning him in further the room.

"What's going on?" Natsu was quick to the point, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You know of Earth, yes?" He questioned, not even glancing up to the boy.

Natsu was quiet a moment, his eyes wandering as he thought deeply, "The human planet?"

He had heard of it, not much though. There wasn't much to hear of. It was in the Milky Way Galaxy, and the inhabitants there were as dumb as dirt. They were careless and weak, and the astrologists here declared that they would destroy themselves and their planet within a few centuries, maybe even less.  
>Unneeded to say, Natsu wasn't all that impressed by them.<p>

"Yes."

Natsu shrugged, "I guess. Not really one to spark us any troubles," He nearly laughed at the thought, "Why?"

"Because." Makarov finally looked up, staring at the young man with a seriousness Natsu never liked to see, "They're going to help you."

Natsu seemed confused, then offended, "Help me? What are you talking about?"

He walked over to the wooden desk and kept his eyes on the old man with a dangerous aura, but Makarov paid no mind.

"I've found someone. From Earth." He spoke slowly, glancing up to the man with a challenging gleam, "To help you better understand your dilemma with your training."

Natsu cracked a big smile, his lips opening up to show his sharp canines and gave a short laugh, "You're joking right?"

Makarov grunted.

His smile gradually fell, but he still kept on his facade, "Gramps, you can't be serious." His wrinkled face returned to the scrolls beneath him, "You...are you _stupid_?"

Makarov looked up with a snarling gaze, and Natsu immediately raised his hands, "Okay, I'm sorry, but _really_? You think some human from _Earth_ is going to help me? How did you even think of this plan, I mean-"

"Natsu," Makarov said.

"No I'm serious Gramps. Earthlings are the most _useless_ forms of humans I have ever seen, and you think that some guy from there is going to help me with my magic?"

"Woman, and yes." Makarov stated calmly.

Natsu laughed even bitterly, "Okay, and tell me this. What would she _possibly_ know about magic? _She can't help me._" He stepped away suddenly, crossing his arms, "I don't even need help."

"Listen to me boy, " Makarov left no room for arguments, "Anything and everything you're asking now, I've already thought of. I know what I'm doing Natsu, don't doubt my actions."

"I'm not doubting your help Gramps, I'm doubting where it's coming from." Natsu said, "Out of all the other planets, you're going to choose this one?" He stalked over and planted his hands firmly on the desk, pushing his face in Makarov's, "You wanna know what Earths greatest achievement is?"

Makarov didn't answer, only glowered up to the young man. Natsu gave a dirty smile, "Going to their moon." He raised his eyebrows, "_The moon._"

The old man sighed and resisted rolling his eyes. "Do not base your impression of this girl on the advances of her peoples technology."

Natsu merely scoffed, pushing himself off the desk with his fingerprints scorched on the wood. He backed away and stared at the man with deep eyes, "Is this a joke or am I really that pathetic?"

Makarov narrowed his gaze at him, "You're not pathetic Natsu. Learning to use the Dragon Force is a task only a handful of our people have learned to do. It takes patience and discipline, but the secret to unlocking this level of magic is different for everyone. We don't have time to be scurrying around pondering on what other things we could do to help you, I had to take measures. And this girl, I really do believe she can help you Natsu."

"_How?_" He asked desperately, but Makarov could hear the anger seep through his tone, "She doesn't know anything. She doesn't know where this place is, how this works, I bet she didn't even know this place _existed_ before you came to her right?"

"Quiet!" Makarov roared and glared at him. Natsu fell silent.

"We've searched throughout the entire galaxy for someone compatible enough to help you and she is the _only_ one we came up with. I don't know why, but she is. You _will_ treat her with respect."

Natsu dragged a hand through his hair and shook his head, sighing at it all. He forced down the building anger inside of him and breathed it out in a puff of smoke.

"Alright." He looked back over, softening his gaze, "But even if she's the only one you found, you can't just up and kidnap her from her planet and expect her to be my teacher a day later."

"I didn't kidnap her," Makarov said casually, glancing up with a smug gleam in his eye.

"She came willingly."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha...new story?<strong>

**Im kind of freaking out because I realize that Fairy Tail is getting pretty close to ending, and i still have over like 14 stories running through my head and I know once the show ends most everyone will move on and then Ill have no idea what to do with all my stories...so...**

**Yeah i guess ill get them all out now before its officially over?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! Can you guess who the mystery girl is? What is this planet that's not Earth? And why is dragon force so important?**

**Stay tuned!**

**~M**


	2. Verdesi

**~THE EIGHT GAVES~**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makarov Dreyer strolled down the long halls of the west wing. Bright sunlight shone through tall windows that casted beautiful rays on the wooden floors. The kingdoms insignia hung on the mile high walls on curtains placed in between each set of glass, bearing their pride and courage proudly throughout the Kings castle.

The old man wore a frown beneath his mustache. He gazed to the parchment in his stubby fingers, holding it with a subdued outrage he struggled to contain. He snorted out of his nose at the words on the page and stuffed it back in his bag that rested on his shoulder, nearly dragging on the floor.

"Gramps!"

Makarov stopped and turned to see the bright jade eyes he knew all too well.

"Natsu, I won't say this again, it's Sir or General. Show some respect for once will you?" He snorted at the boy.

Natsu merely rolled his eyes, stopping once approaching the elder. "You know it's too late to change it now, Gramps."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the half smile he wore, twisting his wrinkled lips in a sort of pout, "What do you want? I'm very busy right now."

Natsu suddenly straightened his face, dissolving all the apparent easement between them, "You haven't ordered me for practice in days. I haven't heard a thing from you since we spoke about the human. I want to battle, to fight, to do something but sit and wait for your call."

Makarov saw the eager gleam in his eyes and sighed heavily. He could understand the distraught Natsu had, but couldn't deny the fact he nearly forgot about him all in all. The past days have been messy and were only getting worse as time went on, and he knew personally that Natsu was not a patient soul. He was always energized and ready to take on whatever challenge came towards him. He had an itch for sparring, always got a rise out of proving he was the stronger man and being the center of attention pride wise. He learned that beautiful trait from his father.

"Oh, yes, your training. I've been meaning to get around to that, the human-"

"I mean _actual_ training Gramps. You know, the one that'll actually be useful once this war finally blows up?" Natsu sneered, "I'm tired of wasting all of my time, I want to train."

"And you will," Makarov nodded, turning on his heel to continue down the hall, "With the help of the human."

Natsu held back a growl and a roll of his eyes. He jogged to catch up with the old man and stood a foot in his way, "You know what I mean Gramps," Makarov swerved around his foot and ignored him, "Isn't Laxus around? What about you?"

"No actually I don't, we are all very busy." He answered briefly.

Natsu halted with reluctance and gaped, annoyed, at his retreating figure. He closed his mouth and suppressed a groan, before seething out, "What about the girl?"

Makarov glanced back with amusement to his question, but sighed in disappointment. "She is as well."

Natsu finally let out a loud groan that echoed throughout the halls, "What could she _possibly_ be busy with?"

Makarov stopped and gave a pondering look, "Oh I don't know, maybe adjusting to the conditions of an alien planet, or getting tested for any unknown human diseases she might have, or maybe even learning about Verdesi and all it's wonderful glory?"

Natsu sent him a look from the tone he held, but scrunched up his nose in confusion, "Verdesi?"

Makarov raised his eyebrows with a light smile, "Yes, Verdesi. You know, the planet we live on? Come on Natsu, I know intelligence isn't your greatest strength but you have to at least try sometimes."

Natsu glared at him and walked closer, squinting at the harsh rays that poured through the window, "I mean why would she need to know about Verdesi? What use is it?"

"Well it would be confusing for her if she just waltzed into our world without a clue as to what it's like. I'm sure she's been nervous and scared, so doing this would hopefully assure her of her role."

"You're _sure_? What, haven't you met her yet?" Natsu asked, a small smile growing on his lips.

"Well not exactly," he shrugged feebly, "But I've heard of some very promising updates about her. Like I said, I've been very busy and the woman still has much to learn about our planet."

Natsu heard Makarov sigh heavily again and scratch at the few hairs on his head.

"She's managed to learn our language in the few days she's been here. A bright one she is, but her peoples lack of advanced technology nearly astounds me every time she doesn't know how to operate our inventions. She still needs time. She needs to learn not just about what we are, but about who we are and all we've been through. Our history, our culture, our _hopeful_ plans for the future..."

Natsu exhaled in wearing patience. He eyed the old man and rose an eyebrow, "So no training then?"

Makarov was annoyed at his negligence towards his problems but said nothing about it. He instead rolled his eyes at the boy and turned away from him. "Arena in an hour. If you're late I'm leaving, no excuses."

Makarov could hear the grin on Natsu's face. He made a small smile of his own and continued down the long rug of the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>~THE EIGHT GAVES~<strong>

**.**

**.**

Makarov watched with a careful eye as a searing inferno of fire filled his gaze. Dust clouded up into the sky from the staggering feet of the fire breather as his own power forced him back on his heels. The opponent tumbled and dodged, but without a burning singe as the fabric he wore caught fire.

Natsu launched himself forward and leaped in the air, his feet burning. With his fist tightened, words flew out of his mouth before he could register what he was yelling. A magic circle sprouted before his fist. Ancient writings symbols shined in a fiery flash before his fist connected with the opponent's cheekbone. Makarov only saw an explosion after that.

The opponent went flying, painful grunts and yelps erupting from his mouth with every bounce he tumbled on the harsh sandstone. His red, searing face could be seen from the watchtower like a bullseye target.

"We should really invest in some stronger opponents."

Makarov glanced over to his grandson's sudden appearance, surprised, as he claimed the seat next to him. He sighed down to his lap and shook his head, "He was told not to engage-" He nodded towards Natsu, who jerked his way suddenly, "Because this is a _defense_ lesson!"

Natsu merely raised an eyebrow. Laxus couldn't help but smirk at his grandfather's irritated look as the boy meandered around the arena, kicking up dust and ultimately ignoring the man groaning of pain beside him.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Laxus asked, quieting his voice so Natsu could not hear. Makarov glanced over, confused, but then understood he meant the human.

"Not long," He answered quickly, obviously annoyed at the reoccurring question, "A day or two at the most."

Laxus hummed heavily. He trained over his thoughts again as his grandfather ordered another set from Natsu again. They sat back, watching carefully as the opponent from before slowly stood and made his way through the gate and another came through.

They sat through Natsu's next round, watching the flow of his movements as his opponent proved a challenge for him. Laxus could see his grandfathers eyes were clouded with thought. He knew what he was thinking of, but from the tone of his voice from his previous question, he wasn't sure it was something he wanted to bring up. He did nonetheless, as it wasn't something that could be evaded forever.

"Do you really think this human can help him?" Laxus asked softly, his eyes focused on the battle. He heard Makarov exhale, but received no words in reply, so he began himself, "I mean, given the amount of time we have and her obvious knowledge of this place..."

"We have no choice." He said darkly, "She has to help him, she _will_ help him. We have no room to be concerned with her productivity.."

Laxus gazed to him out of the corner of his eye and saw him relax at the sight of Natsu winning once again.

"And I have faith in him. It won't be an easy task, it's obviously proven its challenge over him, but I know he can do it. It's not like how the first of us did it, it's different for every person. People have different skills, different mindsets, but all similar weaknesses. It took one years of training before she was able to grasp it. Just give him a little more time." Makarov urged.

Those who have accomplished Dragon Force have perished for decades now. With a new generation, a new hope has sprouted that the ancient craft will not be deemed impossible to achieve. People have trained for the able mindset for their entire lives, yet never have been able to practice the form. It granted the user unimaginable power. It channeled through their veins from within them and came out in their magic. It was something everyone held, but no one could possess. It was often those who could unlock the power were not able to withstand it. The power was something their bodies could not suppress; it ate them from the inside out, leaving a mangled carcass in its wake. The true spell wasn't meant to be held in that form.

It was meant for the original magic users. The ones born with the spell, not taught and bred to carry it.

Dragons. Giant beasts that inhabited this world before any of the smaller beings even existed. They still existed, but times then and times now were much different.

In ancient days, The Eight Gaves ruled the world. They were a clan of the strongest, most advanced dragons of every element one could gather from all around the planet. The formed an Oligarchy over the lands and seas and ruled over their kind peacefully.

Then the smaller beings showed, and everything turned to chaos. They were humanoids, lost and wandering, hiding from the beasts in packs of hundreds. They remained unknown to them, until one fateful day when their paths crossed. They were weak, all of the clan leaders could agree on that, but more possibilities and choices rose from the encounter, that not all of them could concur with.

Some thought nothing of them. They had lived and prospered on their own for years, and proved to be of no trouble for the dragons. Others in fact liked them. They were fascinated by the small creatures and wanted to acknowledge their existence, bring them into their world, in fact. Some of the members offered the idea of taking the beings under their wing, provide care for them and teach the able of their magic to pass down for generations.

Others, had a darker idea. They saw the survivors as prey, put on this world solely to be devoured. They saw them as slabs of meat, waiting to be caught in the rifts of their teeth and as a delightful game to be played. Those in the clan who thought this merely laughed at the idea of making them equals and claimed their thoughts were vacuous.

It was a simple disagreement, with a simple answer, but neither backed down. It was called to be settled with a vote among the clan, but when assassination attempts and slavery of the beings undertook, all of them were sent into a blind outrage for one another. Blood was spilt, and the clan broke apart into two, along with Verdsi.

Those who wanted peace with the beings went east, and sustained enough dignity to keep the name of who they once were. They were called the Three Gaves of Gora, and established their kingdom of dragons and humanoids together. And those who saw nothing of the beings, who enslaved them and played with them as food went west. They named themselves the Elemental Four, and founded their nation of Naturus.

Years and years have passed since the separation of the Eight Gaves. The Three Gaves of Gora have yet to be seen since then, and the smaller beings under their rule have created a life with the help of the dragons. They've created cities and assigned a King to rule among them. The Naturus Kingdom's well beings were unknown, but rumors have spread that they were gathering an army. They have believed to brainwash their slaves into fighting against their own kind, but nothing has been proven true.

The beings who were able were taught the magic from the dragons. They evolved into stronger, more advanced beings who grew talons and had skin as tough as stone. Their bones thickened with strength and their teeth began to match those of their mentors. They were fierce warriors, and were named Draconians, from the descendants of the dragons themselves.

Now the time is present. Little scuffles between the clashing sides were the worst of what's happened so far. There were no major outbreaks, but the tension between the two was growing immensely as each day passed. The citizens of Gora were on edge. News has spread that the Elemental Four were planning an attack, but months have passed with no attacks. Both clans understood that if either of them were to assault the others kingdom, it would be considered an act of war.

They knew this battle was evitable, but some still wished that it wouldn't come to that. Neither knew who would strike first, neither knew any of the land markings or who held the strongest soldiers, and neither could predict the outcome of the legendary battle that has yet to come.

Or, so they thought.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just some background of the setting in this story, we'll progress further in the next chapter.<strong>

**If it's confusing to any of you ya'll can just ask questions, I'll answer :)**

**Thanks for reading and for all the follows, I appreciate it :D**

**Have a crazy day!**


End file.
